Kusoroge Pirates
The Kusoroge Pirates are a group of pirates under the Leadership of several former Marines. Led by their captain Edward D. Teach (Known as Yami), a former Vice-Admiral and the perpetrator of the Mass breakout and subsequent destruction of Impel Down three years ago. The crew consists of several notorious pirates, and other well known prisoners. They're known to be very ruthless and vicious in battle. Crew Bios "Sadist King" Yami A former Vice-Admiral and the Captain of the Kusoroge Pirates. Yami is very powerful in battle, which coupled with his ruthless personality, makes him one of the most dangerous individuals in the world. His skill in battle is very high, being a master in the Rokushiki arts, in addition to being a master of CoA and CoO Haki's. Yami tends to combine his brawler-like battle style with his devil fruits destructiveness, allowing him to attack from both long-range and short-range. He is the user of the Yami Yami no mi. Yami's current bounty is $850,000,000. "Dead Eyes" Roshio Roshio was formally renown as the best marksman in the Marines. Being a powerful Rear Admiral, he was seen as the next potential candidate for Vice Admiral, but fate had other plans. After defecting from the Marines and starting an incursion of Impel Down, he was given a bounty of $350,000,000. After being seperated from Yami after freeing him, he went on a quest to uncover the truth behind the mysterious weapon he found only known as the Gunblade. He has since then learned to read Poneglyphs and has been marked by the World Government as "Sly and dangerous". He was given the ephiet "Dead Eyes" because the Marines believed that his former ephiet of "Tiger Eyes" sounded too valiant. Since reuniting with Yami, his bounty has increased to $450,000,000. Lio "The Beautiful" Ayme Lio is a former Marine that specializes in stealth missions. She was trained to be a member of the Cipher Pol, but she decided against it and joined the Marines instead. She uses her training to her advantage as well as he possession over the Sube Sube no Mi. She serves as Roshio's right hand and is extremely capable of accomplishing her tasks. She is not afraid to use her body for her own advantage. The Sube Sube no Mi allows her to have hightened seductive abilities over men. Although she's extremely seductive, she in truth she hates most men. She sees them as scum because they are too obsessed with her body. For this same reason, she is in love with Roshio. He was the first man to ever defeat her in battle. She refuses to admit that she's in love with her superior, and she will kill anyone that claims she has feelings for him. Roshio and Lio share special bond. After the death of many people close to him, Roshio became extremely protective of his crew. The majority of Roshio's original crew has either died or been transfered to other divisions but Lio has stayed. This made her the person he trusts most. She currently has a bounty of $120,000,000. Shinu "The Omen of Death" A former Rear Admiral of the Marines, Shiny is very intelligent and skillful in battle. Being one of the voices of reason in the Kusoroge Pirates, Shinu usually will steer them away from unnecessary conflict. Shiinu has a skillful command over the Rokushiki, being able to use all 6 forms of it, in addition to having CoO Haki. Shinu usually ambushes and incapacitates his enemies via his devil fruit's abilities (The Reap Reap no Mi), but he is also very skilled in head on battle with the Rokushiki and his Scythe. His current Bounty is $380,000,000. "Black Cat" Kuro Kuro is arguably one of the fastest men alive. Being capable of transferring into a Hybrid Cheetah form, and a full Cheetah form courtesy of his Devil Fruit (The Chiitu Chiitu no mi). Kuro is a brawler in battle, being a masterful user of the 6 forms of Rokushiki and CoA haki. Kuro is able to blitz and often times decimate an opponent before they knew what hit him. He is very loyal to Yami, and will do whatever Yami commands him. His current Bounty is $360,000,000 "The Maiden of Battle" Anita Anita is crew member of Ambiguous gender. In fact, gender has no meaning to Anita. With Anita being capable of changing his/her gender at will. Anita fights mainly using his/her Devil fruit abilities, while also knowing kempo. It is unknown whether or not Anita is capable of using the Rokushiki, as he/she has not used it before. Anita seems to be knowledgeable of haki, and have some degree of mastery over CoA haki. Anita is the user of the Horu Horu no mi, and has a current bounty of $300,000,000. "Master of the Circle" Takezo Takezo is notorious Swordsmen known for his tremendous skill with the sword across the world. before his imprisonment 5 years ago, he would challenge other masters of the sword to duels. These duels, however, were to the death with each one of Takezo's opponents falling victim to his "Circle of Death". Anything that enters a certain range of Takezo is said to be cut down immediately, hence its moniker as the circle of Death. Takezo is purely a swordsman, with skill in both the CoO and CoA hakis, He has a rocky relationship with Yami, and will often quarrel with him at any chance he gets. His former bounty of $400,000,000 million was reinstated after his escape, and even increased to $420,000,000. "Warrior Monk" Takuan Takuan is another famous prisoner from Impel Down, having been imprisoned for unknown reasons. Regardless, it is seemingly obvious of the threat Takuan poses. Being tremendously skilled in combat, Takuan wields a traditional staff, made of a very hard mineral mixed with Sea stone. This staff is seemingly indestructible, and has yet to shown any signs of wear and tear. Takuans skill with this staff is so great, he can effortlessly keep up with any other forms of combat. Takuan is a user of both CoA and CoO, having achieved both after years of meditation under a waterfall. Takuan is a devout member of an unknown Buddhist sect, practicing these customs daily. This conflicts with the other crew members, who are mostly lawless thugs. He is also very scholarly, being knowledgeable of history, religion, and Archaeology. Takuan's former bounty is unknown, just like his reason for being imprisoned. However, after escaping he was given a bounty of $420,000,000. Goliath "The Behemoth" Goliath is a former knight from an kingdom located somewhere in the New World. Having served honorably in the name of that certain kingdom, until the kingdom decided to oppose the World Government. The World Government immediately sent waves of soldiers to obliterate the Kingdom from the face of the world. This war was called the "War of the Roses" due to the Kingdoms massive population of various roses, in addition to the rose being the Kingdoms symbol. Goliath bravely fought against waves and waves of Marines until eventually he was one of the few soldiers (and inhabitants) remaining in the kingdom. It is said that Goliath was a symbol of terror for the enemy marine soldiers, as he single-handedly kept them at bay from the Kingdoms capital for 2 years. Until Admiral Poseidon was dispatched to eliminate the Kingdoms remnants. Goliath was engaged in a fierce battle against Poseidon that lasted for 3 days, where he lost consciousness while standing. Out of respect for the knight, Poseidon spared his life, in addition to guaranteeing the safety of the kingdoms citizens. Goliath was taken to Impel down and imprisoned. Goliath mainly relies on his fierce brute strength and his Devil fruit ability. Being the user of one of the most powerful Mythical Zoans in the world (The Behe Behe no mi), Goliath is capable of transforming into a Behemoth, and half behemoth forms. Goliath has a current bounty of $500,000,000. Newt "The Eccentric" Newt is a former World Government scientist tasked with the construction of weapons of mass destruction, in addition to Devil Fruit enhancing and altering research. Newt was a loyal and "Sane enough" worker until a dreadful incident occurred, a certain devil fruit was created from several samples of powerful devil fruits. This "Super fruit" was ordered to be destroyed by the World Government, Newt could not dare to see his "Creation" be destroyed. And instead enacted a foolish plan in which he allowed for the fruit to be transported away by the shady "black market", and when the plain was uncovered Newt activated a government researched island level bomb that completely destroyed the research facility. Newt miraculously survived the explosion, and was subsequently sent to impel down. Newt has almost no ability in combat, and serves as the crews scientist and chief researcher. He wields highly dangerous creations in battle when he must, however. After escaping, Newt now has a bounty of $350,000,000 due to the danger he poses, in addition to his knowledge of the "Super Fruit". Colin "The Magnificent" Colin was a lowly pirate with a measly bounty of $20,000,000. During his first stint as a pirate he mainly found his way unto crews as "The Bartender" due to his unique Devil fruit that allows him to produce any type of Alcohol from his body (Primarily hands). This fruit made him quite the commodity on Grand Line, as it essentially meant an unlimited supply of Alcohol for his lucky crew. One day, he encountered Roshio (He considers himself blessed that Yami was present that day) while sailing with his crew, and was subsequently defeated and imprisoned along with the rest of his crew. He was ironically released from his imprisonment by the very same man that placed him there. He tagged along with Roshio & Yami after their flight from Impel Down, and stayed loyal to them. He has very low battle capabilities, despite Kuro attempting to teach Colin the Rokushiki. So far he has only partial mastery over the "Suave" Rokushiki skill. Colin has a current bounty of $22,000,000 million after his escape. Lina "Of the Healing Touch" Lina was a famous captain of a pirate crew that sailed the grand line. This crew was very unique, as instead of pillaging or battling like other famous crews, would heal other pirates and act as a mobile hospital. She was later given a bounty due to her crew aiding other pirates, in addition to her unique Devil fruit ability that allowed her to produce and manipulate microbes and various other Pathogens. This Devil Fruit enabled her to heal others by producing microbes with healing properties, or anit-pathogen microbes. Lina has a fairly kind and friendly personality, although she can be intimidating when needed. She also has a rather quirky habit of healing any wounded person nearby, even enemies. In battle, Lina can produce deadly diseases that can cripple opponents in minutes. Her microbes and pathogens are released via her body, and are most quickly spread via her hands. She has a mastery over CoO Haki that enables her to sense and accurately diagnose diseases. She currently has a bounty of $80,0000,000 after escaping. Pirate Ship After the official formation of the Kusoroge Pirates, Yami became displeased with the stolen Marine battleship they had been using, so he went to Newt with plans for a ship. Newt, however, had a very different idea on how to make a proper pirate ship. After a measley three days, Yami was awoken by strange sound outside his door. He found that there was a strange floating object solemly floating there. Suddenly the object expanded and destroyed the surrounding area. Newt exited the now full sized ship much to Yami's surprise. Everyone had different ideas for what to name the ship, but ultimately Anita's choice of "Death Star" was decided because she threatened to turn Yami into a woman. The full extent of the ship's capability has yet to be explored; Colin constantly gets Newt drunk which causes Newt to build new structures within the confines of the ship. Features The Death Star is filled with millions of mysteries from Newt's drunken mind. Service drones built by New both aid him with his experiments and comply with the crew's requests. Since they are constantly being destroyed, Newt programmed them to be self-suffient so that they can constantly rebuild themselves. There are a maximum of one hundred service drone per sector of the ship at one time. The ship's propulsion system which allows it to seemingly levitate is quite ingenius. Newt had designed a flying machine powered by water very early in his career, but the World Government never funded his creation. The bottom of the ship absorbs water from the ocean and boils it. It then continually releases a stream of steam aimed at an angle behind it to propel itself both forward and up. The water is mixed with a chemical which makes steam completely invisible. The invisble steam covers the stream of water that it is absorbing giving the impression that the ship is levitating. If necessary, the ship can release bursts of steam as both attacks and as escape manuevers. On a full tank of water, the ship can travel on land for a period of up to four hours. The ship itself is still boyant without the aid of this mechanism, but it is very slow. The water from the engine room is also purified and used for showering. The room, however, is rarely used by anyone besides Lio and Lina because all the men in the crew fear Yami's wrath since he is known to kill those who peep on women. The ship is equiped with hundreds of manned cannons and has ten automatic sentries. Although the cannons are designed for human usage, Newt was "convinced" by Roshio into modifying some of his service drones in order to be able to fire the cannons. Newt does not like the idea since a malfunctioning drone could begin to fire weapons at will. Proposed Names Each of the crew members had an idea for what the ship should be named with the exception of Roshio who had yet to join the crew. *Spherical Galleon of the Heavens Mach 5 - Newt *Death on Wheels - Colin *Bosum of Love - Lina *D3STUCT0R - Goliath *Solemn Prison - Takuan *Dancing Stone - Takezo *Ball Thingy - Lio *Sadistic Beauty - Yami *Death Star - Anita Devil Fruits *Yami Yami no mi- Yami *Chiitu Chiitu no mi- Kuro *Reap Reap no mi- Shinu *Horu Horu no mi- Anita *Behe Behe no mi- Goliath *Patho Patho no mi- Lina *Mini Mini no mi - Death Star